


The Librarian

by JoonieLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, But it's a consensual forced blowjob, Cussing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, Is that a praise kink I spy in the distance?, Jumin attempting to use technology, Kissing, Librarian AU, Libraries, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yoosung's adorable revenge, forced blowjob, my humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonieLover/pseuds/JoonieLover
Summary: It's a normal day for Yoosung at the library he was just hired at. Then, a handsome stranger aptly dubbed 'Mr. Sexy' appears.





	1. Mr. Sexy Enters From Stage Right

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger. That wonderful right goes to Cheritz.

 

Yoosung couldn’t wait to get home and play LOLOL. His day had been a stressful one, as most school days were, but luckily his long hours at the library were almost over. (He had the last Friday shift; 4-9. Why was a library open that long _anyway_?) It wasn’t that he hated his job, especially since it forced him to be productive when he didn’t have any work, which was often. He’d only been there two weeks, _two weeks,_ and he’d already gotten more homework done than he had in the entire first semester of classes. But, there was only so much anatomy homework a college student could do in one sitting before his brain _actually_ exploded. He couldn’t really complain though, since he got _paid_. Actual _money._ The only other work experiences he had were charity events, which were all work and no pay. But still, his head was starting to hurt from concentrating, so Yoosung was taking a break from schoolwork and playing a game on his phone.

 

He had just reached the title screen when he heard the familiar noise of the library’s door opening up. It would’ve been difficult to miss, since the desk was the closest thing to the door, and it was the only sound in the otherwise silent place.

 

Yoosung looked up to greet the newcomer, and his words died in his throat. The man who walked in was downright  _ stunning _ . From his dark hair to his fitted 3 piece suit, and all the way down to his black dress shoes, the only word Yoosung could think of to describe him was ‘ _ elegance _ ’. For some reason, Yoosung felt like he recognized the man from somewhere. He didn’t have the air of an actor though, so Yoosung assumed it was just deja-vu. Before he could even begin to fathom why someone such as he would be in a small town library such as this - after 8 p.m. no less - the mysterious man began to stride straight towards Yoosung. Oh  _ shit _ . Even his  _ walk _ was attractive. He looked as if he belonged inside a medieval castle, commanding armies and beheading people, rather than some South Korean town.

 

As the man began placing his books on the desk, Yoosung summoned his customer service voice from beneath his internal screams of “ _ Holy shit! He’s so hot! Flirt! Flirt!” _ and spoke.

 

“Hello! Did you enjoy your books?” Yoosung began scanning and stacking books for the return pile in lieu of looking the gorgeous man in the eyes. He had a ridiculous urge to call him “Mr. Sexy” and the nickname stuck.

 

“Yes.” The blond thought he might faint. Even Mr. Sexy’s  _ voice _ was handsome.

 

Yoosung was gathering his courage to speak again, when the man spoke instead.

 

“I didn’t know that Min hired you.” Yoosung made the mistake of looking the man in the eyes at his statement, and immediately looked back at the books, painfully aware of his intense blush.

 

“What? Me? Oh...Yeah I-I just started two weeks ago.” 

“I see.” Of all the things Yoosung had expected (and fiercely hoped) this man would say to him, the list had not really included  _ this.  _

 

Yoosung wondered why he hadn’t left yet - it was starting to get a bit awkward - and glanced at the computer screen, where his account information was displayed. 

 

 ‘Jumin Han’ was Mr. Sexy's real name, and he'd been a member since 1996, a year after Yoosung was born. The blond glanced up quickly at the man - Jumin - and thought him to be at least 30. Unfortunately, the age difference didn't help to lessen Yoosung's attraction to him, since he'd almost always had a ‘thing’ for older men and women. Yoosung thought that there was no way this man hadn’t materialized straight from his dreams.

 

Yoosung’s polite instincts kicked in before his logic could even begin protesting -  _ this man does  _ not  _ seem like the type who would need any help finding a book. He’s had a membership here for  _ 20 years!!  _ Get it together Yoosung!  _ \- and he asked, 

 

“Um...Do you need help finding a book?”

 

“No.” The response was immediate.  _ Then why are you standing there staring at me??? It’s getting a little creepy. _

 

“Uh. Alright. Well, I’ll be here in case you do need anything.”

 

Yoosung decided to ignore Jumin and finish scanning the books, since there evidently wasn’t anything he could do to help further. Luckily, he actually  _ did  _ leave several minutes later, but it felt more like hours to the blond. Hotness aside, the man had an  _ intense  _ stare that was borderline terrifying. Yoosung had felt it, even without looking him in the face.

Half an hour later, when Yoosung had almost completely forgotten that the dark haired man existed, Jumin came back to the front desk. 

 

Yoosung had decided to go back to his homework, and paused at the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Mr. Sexy was  _ back _ . (Albeit, he’d never actually left.)

 

Jumin placed his books on the desk - most of them in languages that Yoosung didn’t recognize. He pondered for a second on just how  _ perfect _ this man must be - despite the creepy stare, of course - before he asked for his library card. The blond saw that it had several scratches, and that the signature was somewhat smudged out, as if it’d been carried around and used for many years. It looked quite well preserved, however - almost  _ cared _ for.  _ No way this is his original library card… _ Yoosung thought. Then his thoughts carried over into his words. 

 

“Is this your original library card? Because that’s...crazy.” Yoosung wondered aloud as he scanned the card.

 

Yoosung once again made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, and saw that Jumin was looking at him with that terribly intense stare once again.

 

“Yes, of course. I take care of my things.” Yoosung was blushing again. He promised himself that he wouldn’t chance another glance at the man. Even through his deadpan exterior, Yoosung had sensed a tinge of finality, of certitude, behind the man’s words. As if he was ordering Yoosung never to question him again. The way he’d said that last sentence had  awakened something that Yoosung hadn’t even known was there. He had no clue what it was, but it sure didn’t feel bad.

 

Yoosung made a soft ‘ah’ sound and stared more vehemently at the books as he opened, scanned, closed, and handed them back. He didn’t break his promise until Jumin was about to walk off.

  
“Um...En-Enjoy your books!” Yoosung smiled up at him - or attempted to, it may have come off as more of a strangled grimace - and Jumin nodded once before striding outside. Yoosung sagged in relief, glad that he could finally leave, and glad that his internal war of emotions was done with. For now, at least. He figured it wouldn’t be the last that he’d see of the beguiling Jumin Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember when/how I had this idea, but I'm glad I did. Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment! I want to hear your thoughts^^ Did you like it? Tell me why! Did you hate it? Tell me why! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but bashing is not. Thank you, again. 
> 
> P.S. I don't know when I'll be updating, but I'm gonna try for at least once a week. I mostly have this written out all the way, but I don't wanna do it all at the same time.
> 
> alSO I keep rhyming my adjectives and verbs and nouns when I'm writing and I have no clue why HeLp


	2. Mr. Sexy is Actually Mr. Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sexy reappears, but this time as his alter ego....Mr. Jerk?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been uploaded due to popular demand! I'm sorry it's so short, it was mostly a plot mover. I still do not own Mystic Messenger. Please enjoy!

 

Yoosung had figured right. That was  _ not  _ the last he’d seen of the beguiling Jumin Han. He reappeared two weeks later, at exactly the same time.

 

Yoosung had spent the entirety of his time in the library during those weeks thinking, and then thinking some more, on how he should act around the elusive Mr. Han. Obviously, he wanted to bang him. But, he didn’t want it to be just a careless one night stand that led to a bunch of awkward conversations at the library.

 

Unfortunately, all that thinking didn’t do  _ shit _ when he once again found himself face to face with the man of his goddamn  _ dreams _ . 

 

The only difference was that, this time, Yoosung was deep in the library shelving books and he couldn’t hide behind the front desk. He didn’t usually shelve when he didn’t have another person covering the desk, but it was getting pretty late and he doubted that anyone would be coming in. He’d also forgotten that today was when Mr. Sexy’s books were due back.

 

He didn’t notice the door opening because of those reasons, so when Jumin appeared at the end of the aisle, he was quite startled. 

 

Luckily, when he stumbled into the book cart, only  _ half  _ the books toppled out. He cried out in surprise, and then disappointment, and crouched to pick them up. When the dark haired man started helping, he was teeming with equal parts joy and hopelessness.

 

“ _ He’s a gentleman too!...I’m so screwed.” _ He thought.

 

Once all the books were back in the cart and both men had stood up, Jumin commented on Yoosung’s clumsiness, much to his chagrin.

 

“You need to be more careful.” 

 

“Yeah, I was just really surprised. Thank you for helping me pick them up.”

 

“What would you do if any of the books had been irreparably damaged?”

 

“I-uh. Well. I would’ve paid for them. Or tried to, at least.” 

 

Jumin made a quiet and judgemental sound and turned around, presumably to look for a book. Yoosung did _not_ appreciate Jumin’s bad attitude. _Especially_ when he could’ve easily been badly injured. Yoosung got angry before he could think twice about what might happen.

 

“Excuse me,  _ sir _ !” The way the blond said ‘sir’ made it quite obvious that he meant something  _ very _ different.

 

“Yes?” Jumin turned back to him, looking genuinely at a loss.

 

“Look, I know that was a pretty big overreaction on my part, but that doesn’t mean you have any right to insult me cause I made  _ one  _ mistake!” Yoosung’s complaint ended in a sort of whisper-scream since he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful stillness of the library, even though they were the only people inside.

 

“Insult? I do not recall verbalizing any insult towards or about you. You may want to get your hearing checked.” Before Yoosung could say anything, Jumin continued.

 

“Now, I’d like to check out these books, preferably  _ before  _ 9 o’clock.” Jumin gestured with the books he’d acquired at some point.

 

“I have a schedule, and this petty dispute is taking it off track.” He strode out of the aisle,  leaving Yoosung glaring daggers. 

 

_ That  _ asshole _! How dare he?! How dare  _ I  _ ever even _ think  _ of liking him?? _ Yoosung’s thoughts were running rampant with anger. The worst part had to be the utterly detached tone that Jumin had used on him. Or, his handsome, apathetic, icy gray eyes. Or maybe, the fact that Yoosung had actually sort of ( _ Kind of. Maybe, but only a little! _ ) _ enjoyed _ Jumin’s brusque tone and the way he ordered him about like he expected obedience. No, that jackass acted like he  _ knew  _ Yoosung would do as he asked! (Which he would, since it was his job, but that didn’t make it any less aggravating.)

 

He did do his job, admirably polite - given what Jumin had said about him - all the while simmering with animosity. Jumin either didn’t notice his own offense or didn’t care, and acted as if nothing had happened. 

 

Yoosung was even gladder than he’d been last time when the man left. He huffed an angry breath and checked the time on his phone. It read 8:58 p.m., and Yoosung exhaled again, but from relief, not anger. He remembered the book cart and got back up to retrieve it. He wasn’t going to finish them today, since he didn’t want to stay any longer than absolutely necessary, so he’d have to leave it in the office. 

  
By the time Yoosung had locked up the library, he was finally calm again. But he hadn't forgiven Jumin. No. Way. Far from it. He had decided to retaliate. But not by usual means, cause that would likely only prove any misconceptions that Jumin had about him. No. Yoosung would be as kind and polite as he possibly could, and then he’d watch as Jumin slowly spiraled into insanity, asking himself, “Doesn't he hate me?? Why's he being so nice to me? It doesn't make any sense!” Ha! And then.  _ Then _ would be when Yoosung had exacted his delicious revenge. He knew his plan would work. There was no way it wouldn't! Right?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Once again, please leave a comment telling me what you thought! I really appreciate it^^ Ya'll don't even know how happy I get when I see somebody posted a comment. I'll put up chapter 3 probably around Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you :)


	3. Mr. Sexy is Actually...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's feelings towards Jumin escalate, and they're reciprocated too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Mystic Messenger. That wonderful right goes to Cheritz. (I don't own libraries either, for the record.)

Wrong. Yoosung had been so wrong. His plan had completely backfired. After several more visits, Jumin showed absolutely no signs of rising insanity. In fact, he even seemed to be warming up to Yoosung. The blond could hardly believe that he'd failed so spectacularly. 

Yoosung also couldn’t believe it when he found out Jumin’s true identity. He’d known that he recognized Jumin’s name and face, but he hadn’t known where from. So imagine his surprise when he was placing magazines in their slots one day, and boom! On the cover of the latest edition of Money: Financial Magazine was good ol’ Mr. Sexy. When he’d seen the picture with the caption, “C&R’s executive director, Jumin Han, likes to read our magazine on the beach. See his exclusive interview inside!” he could hardly believe his eyes.

 

Jumin had also begun gradually lessening his time in the shelves so that he could spend more time talking to Yoosung at the desk. He'd even started talking about his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, and all the fascinating things he'd acquired for her on business trips. 

 

But, that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Yoosung was starting to like him. Not just lusting after him, either. He was starting to genuinely like him. He found the reverential way the man talked about his cat endearing; the way his voice always became a little bit less deadpan was cute too. He’d learned that Jumin drank lots of red wine, but hadn’t ever gotten really drunk. He knew that Jumin was only 26 years old, despite his mature appearance and status as Executive Director. He knew that Jumin liked starting cat projects anytime he was stressed or bored. He knew that Jumin’s ideal date wasn’t any place specific, and that he just wanted to be completely alone with his partner. He even knew the name of the man’s secretary, for fuck’s sake! And of course, Jumin was just as attractive as ever, and Yoosung still got chills whenever he used that commanding tone of voice. 

 

He didn't know what to do anymore. His blooming crush wouldn't allow him to be mean to Jumin, and neither would his failing plan. But, if he backed out now, he'd forever be seen as a loser! There didn't seem to be anything he could do. 

 

“Maybe” his traitorous mind thought, “it wouldn't be so bad to be in a relationship with him. Maybe what happened that day was just a misunderstanding.”

 

Yoosung moaned in despair and found himself eagerly checking the time again. God dammit! I should not be excited for my antagonist’s arrival! Ugh.

 

Unfortunately for him, his thoughts didn't change the fact that he was. Jumin hadn't been at the library the day before, so Yoosung assumed - and hoped, against his own wishes - that he would come in today. (The blond also worked the longest shift - 3 to 9 - (Again, with the weird library hours) on Saturdays, since he had no social life whatsoever.)

 

Yoosung checked his phone again and saw that it was just about to be 6 o'clock.

 

The door opened and Jumin strode in. Yoosung smiled pleasantly up at him and Jumin smiled back, to the blond’s utmost surprise. To his chagrin, he felt his heart speed up and his face get warmer. 

 

“Hello, Jumin.” They were on a first name basis, and nothing made Yoosung angrier. 

 

“Hello, Yoosung. I apologize for not being here yesterday, I had a meeting that ran late.”

 

“It's alright. You just need to pay the late fee.”

 

Jumin nodded and did so.

 

“What time are you off work, Yoosung?” Yoosung felt butterflies coming to life inside his stomach. He knew exactly what was coming next, he'd seen it many times, in many movies, and he could hardly believe it was happening now.

 

“Nine. Why do you ask?” Yoosung knew exactly ‘why he'd asked’, but figured he should feign ignorance and enjoy this moment while it lasted. He’d only been on a date one other time, and it hadn’t been great, to say the least. 

 

Jumin made a ‘tsk’ noise and frowned. 

 

“That won't do. I suppose there's no helping it, since that'll be far too late. You’ll get off work now.”

 

“...What?” Yoosung didn't understand the words coming out of Jumin's mouth. 

 

“But I'm not off work? I have several more hours of my shift….”

 

“No. I'll talk to Min. Collect your things.” The dark haired man’s tone left no room for argument, but Yoosung didn’t make any moves towards his bag yet.

 

“I still don't...what??” Now Yoosung was confused. He started wondering if this was actually a kidnapping. 

 

“Don’t be concerned. Wait out here.” Jumin walked purposefully into Min’s office, leaving Yoosung outside to pack all his belongings back into his bag. Yoosung had no clue what Jumin must be saying to get his boss to agree to letting Yoosung off work. Min had to be the stubbornest and scariest person that Yoosung had ever met. The old librarian was the reason that Yoosung hadn’t been late to work more than once. He was afraid to be. He’d wondered on multiple occasions how Min had gotten the job of librarian and not executioner.

 

Just a few minutes later, Jumin walked back out of the office.

 

“You’re good to go. Come.” Jumin made to leave but Yoosung caught his sleeve. The blond stuttered in disbelief when Jumin turned to face him. Apparently he’d not only gotten Yoosung off work, he’d gotten off scot-free, too! Jumin looked just as calm and collected as usual. Absolutely no sign of any fear or mental scarring from Min’s patented aggression was present in his expression.

 

“But...wha…? HOW??” Jumin shushed him as several patrons sent scathing looks their way. Yoosung blushed, embarrassed by his accidental outburst. They were in a library.

 

“Shh. We’re in a library, Yoosung. We can talk outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my most recent installment of 'The Librarian'. Please comment if you have anything to say! Don't be shy, I won't bite. (Unless you want me to lololol) I'm thinking I'll update again next Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how busy I am. Thank you, again. ^^


	4. Mr. Sexy makes a move...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he being kidnapped, or is this a date? Yoosung isn't quite sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Mystic Messenger :( ALSO. Sorry that the formatting with italics looks so strange. Not sure how to fix it T_T

 

Yoosung still wasn’t quite certain what was going on. He hoped (lots of anger came with the realization that he didn’t  _ actually  _ hate Jumin) it was going to be a date of sorts. He also thought he might be getting kidnapped. After all, Jumin hadn’t actually  _ asked  _ Yoosung anything; he’d just told Yoosung to leave his job in the middle of a shift, and now they were in a car. A car just as elegant as its owner. The interior was spacious, the windows were tinted, and there was a built in cooler holding several bottles of expensive looking wine. He also noticed that the screen between the back seat and the front seat was tinted, and that he couldn’t hear any sound coming from the front. The driver was either very quiet, or the back was soundproofed and Jumin  _ really _ liked his privacy. 

 

Yoosung paused in his examination of the interior, and glanced at Jumin, who had been watching him the whole time. He didn’t seem to have any qualms about getting caught either, hardly reacting as Yoosung blushed and looked away again.

 

“So…”, Yoosung began.

“Yes?”

 

“Is this a...date? Or are you kidnapping me?” To Yoosung’s utmost surprise, Jumin laughed. Not a lot, it lasted only a few seconds, but he  _ laughed _ . Yoosung thought he might faint. He had never heard a more beautiful sound in his entire life.

 

“Of the abrupt sort, yes. This is a date. Unless I was mistaken, and our attraction isn’t mutual?” Yoosung’s heart skipped a beat when Jumin said  _ attraction _ .  _ Dammit body, don’t do that! He’s so amazing, goddammit. At this rate I’m gonna die from excitement. _

 

“Oh no! No no no no! It’s definitely mutual. _ Definitely _ .” Yoosung started bobbing his head and working himself into a frenzy. He cringed at himself, and cried a little inside when Jumin laughed again.

 

“How cute. You remind me of a puppy.” All of Yoosung’s worries were sated with that single compliment. He smiled at Jumin, who looked back with his unreadable gray eyes. Yoosung knew that in any straight romance movie, this would be a  _ definite  _ kiss moment. Sadly, Yoosung’s life was not a romance movie, and he was far from straight. 

 

The moment was shattered when Jumin leaned back in his seat and commented nonchalantly, “Besides, if I were to kidnap you, you wouldn’t be able to resist.” The frantic thoughts going through Yoosung’s head were, “ _ Uhhhh???? _ ” “ _ Have I made a grave mistake? _ ” “ _ Was that a threat?? _ ” “ _ Why am I  _ excited _?! _ ”

 

A moment passed. 

 

And another.

 

Finally Jumin said, as if he was in on a joke that Yoosung wasn’t, “...I was kidding. I wouldn’t kidnap you.”

 

Yoosung released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding and laughed a little. It sounded quite strangled, but he figured that the thought counted. He was relieved that Jumin was joking - he knew he didn’t want to be kidnapped, even if the kidnapper was someone as wonderful as Jumin - but also a little disturbed by the fact that he was weirdly sort of...disappointed. He wrote it off as nerves.

 

Yoosung cleared his throat and changed the subject to something he’d been pondering for a long while.

 

“How exactly did you get Min to let me off?”

 

“I assumed you’d ask about that, though I thought it would be earlier.” Jumin shifted to a more comfortable position, as if preparing to tell a long story. However, Yoosung knew that Jumin never told long stories unless they had to do with Elizabeth 3rd.

 

“Min replaced the parental figures I didn’t have while I was growing up.”

 

Yoosung made an understanding ‘ _ ahhhh _ ’ noise, and everything concerning his boss and Jumin’s relationship made a  _ lot _ more sense.

 

“Plus, I donate towards keeping the library running. Have you got any more questions?” Jumin asked Yoosung, as if their date was a school field trip, and Yoosung was that one problematic student who asked idiotic questions all the time. He hoped it wasn’t intentional.

 

“Just one. Where are we going?” They’d been driving for at least half an hour, so Yoosung had to assume they were going out of town. But  _ where  _ out of town...that was the question.

 

“My office, first. I need to pick something up.” That certainly explained  _ everything _ . Thank you, Jumin.

 

“What is our final destination, then?”

 

“I thought you had no more questions?”

 

“Well, I  _ didn’t _ have any more questions. But then I had a follow up question.” Jumin chuckled, and Yoosung almost fainted again.

 

“It’s a surprise. I hope you don’t have any woodland allergies.”

 

Yoosung did not, thankfully. But, now he was a bit more confused. Were they going on a date, or a quest? He supposed it  _ could _ be both, or that one could include the other, but it didn’t seem likely. 

 

“Now, I have a question.”  _ Jumin  _ had a question? Really? Usually, the man didn’t ask any questions he didn’t already know the answer to - just like a lawyer - so Yoosung was a bit confused.

 

He seemed unusually hesitant to speak, and Yoosung wondered what was coming next.

 

“This may seem a bit...forward. If it is so, I apologize for being rude.” Well. That had certainly never happened before.  _ He apologized to me? Who is this man? And he hasn't even  _ done _ anything yet! _

 

Yoosung smiled and gestured for him to continue.

 

“May I kiss you?” Yoosung almost didn't believe his ears. Yoosung stared at him dumbly for a few seconds before laughing joyfully. With all his experience with relationships (which was actually not very much), no one had ever  _ asked _ before they kissed Yoosung. Consent was just assumed in the heat of the moment. Come to think of it, he hadn't ever really seen people ask before kissing in movies or TV shows either. Huh. 

 

“Was my question amusing?”

 

“What? No! I’m sorry for laughing. That was just really...cute.” Jumin raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

 

“I don’t believe I understand how asking for consent is cute. But,” Jumin placed his hand on Yoosung’s cheek and leaned forward, “that can wait. Yes or no?” 

“Yes.  _ Hell  _ yes.” Yoosung whispered, and leaned forward as well _. Oh. My. God. I didn't think this could get any better. But holy  _ shit _ has it. _

 

Yoosung’s eyes slid closed as Jumin closed the distance between them. 

 

Do you remember your first kiss? Do you remember how it felt explosive the first few times you did it? And then, there was the - hopefully - short anticlimactic period, before either person had discovered the use of tongue. 

 

Their kiss started just like first kisses do. Then, once Jumin realized that Yoosung would be fine with  _ literally _ anything from him - in his defense, he was a very horny college student - he skipped right to tongue. No awkwardness whatsoever. It was fucking  _ great _ . 

 

Yoosung shivered in pleasure as one of Jumin’s hands slid down to his waist. The blond didn’t understand how it was  _ legal  _ for anyone’s hands to be so cold. Yoosung was just thankful that his lips were warm. 

 

The blond’s hands found their own resting places as well. One, in Jumin’s dark and  _ unbelievably  _ silky hair. The other, resting atop his date’s shoulder.

 

Jumin’s lips traveled from Yoosung’s face to his neck. His breath felt like pure warmth against Yoosung’s goosebumped skin.

 

Jumin paused for a second, and Yoosung answered his silent question.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Yoosung gasped as Jumin’s lips brushed over his pulse point. His lips were amazingly warm, in total contrast to his hands. 

 

The blond felt himself being gently pushed down onto the leather seat. He didn’t resist. 

  
By the time the car stopped at Jumin’s office, Yoosung was a total mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally some action...A little bit. Anyways, thank you so much for reading once again! As always, please let me know what you thought, I really, and I mean REALLY, like to know! Especially tell me if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story as much as I am. I'll update again on Sunday or Monday^^


	5. Mr. Sexy knows how to do a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Yoosung have an amazing date. They also have a short-lived emotional conversation (because the author can't emote).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger, or its characters.

Yoosung’s mind was blown. He had never had a better makeout session. (So  _ what  _ if that had only been his second) And now they were holding hands! This was already the best date that Yoosung had ever had, and it had hardly begun.

 

He was very glad that he hadn’t had to go inside Jumin’s office. It would have been horribly obvious what had happened inside the car. Even more so because of all the dark bruises forming on his neck. Yoosung could already feel the looks he’d be getting on Monday. But he also thought of it as proof that he’d been on a date with Jumin Han.  _ Jumin Han had given him those hickeys. Jumin was his. He was Jumin’s. _ That thought made him care less about the looks.

 

The only look that mattered at that moment was the one Jumin was giving him. Yoosung was looking out the window, but he could feel Jumin’s eyes on him. He turned, and Jumin smiled at him. Yoosung grinned back at him.

 

As the dark haired man’s eyes moved down to his neck, Yoosung blushed, remembering his earlier thoughts.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“About what?” Yoosung cocked his head to the side. Yoosung expected something like “Glad that I met you” or something. But, this was Jumin.

 

“Glad that everyone will know now that you’re mine.” Jumin leveled him with a stare that made him want to do every single lewd and impure thing that existed, right there, right now. Jumin definitely wasn’t making it easier for him to resist, either. But, he also knew that he didn’t want his first time to be in a  _ car. _ Even if it was this one. He had to admit that it was a damn nice car. But he still wouldn’t. Yoosung wanted to lose his virginity properly, and in an actual bed. Preferably at night, so that he and his partner could do the cute cuddling-until-they-fell-asleep thing. Plus, he was already going on a date with this man. Why would you have sex with someone before you went on a date with them? It just didn’t make sense.

 

“S-So am I.” Yoosung laughed, a little awkwardly, and wondered how red his face must be. Jumin leaned forward and kissed him again. It was chaste and sweet, which Yoosung was grateful for. He didn’t think he’d last another round like earlier  _ without _ losing his virginity.

 

Jumin leaned forward and opened the screen between the front and the back. Jaunty Korean pop music suddenly filled the car. It was abruptly silenced after a second.

 

“Driver Kim. How far to our destination?” 

 

The man up front glanced at his GPS and responded. 

 

“30 kilometers left, Mr. Han.”

 

“Thank you, Driver Kim.”

 

Jumin shut the screen again. 

 

Yoosung still didn’t know where they were headed, but he saw that they were on a forest road. 

 

“Have you been to the library any more, Yoosung?” Yoosung was a bit confused until he realized that Jumin meant his school’s library, not the one he worked at. For some reason, every time they saw each other, they wound up talking about Yoosung’s grades. Jumin had even offered Yoosung an internship, after hearing about his past achievements. He’d had to decline, because he wasn’t very interested in working at a big corporation. Even if it was Jumin’s. Besides, he didn’t want his life to  _ actually   _ turn into some cliched love story. And if  _ that  _ wasn’t a cliche, nothing was.

“Yeah. A couple times. People always seem to decide that they need to call me as soon as I get ready to start working, though.”

 

“It must be some sort of conspiracy.” Jumin attempted to take on a joking tone. He failed. Yoosung thought he was being serious.

 

“Exactly! I think they’re all trying to make me unproductive!” Yoosung gasped. “What if they’re watching me all the time?!” 

 

“I sincerely doubt that they’d take time out of their day to watch you.” Yoosung was slightly insulted. Was Jumin implying that he wasn’t  _ worth  _ stalking? Rude. “However,” Jumin continued, “I would.”  _ Uh...say what? _

 

Jumin sighed heavily. 

 

“It was a joke.”

 

_ Okie-dokie. _

 

Yoosung chuckled weirdly and pretended that Jumin hadn’t made his off kilter “joke”. He wondered how many more of Jumin’s “jokes” he’d be subject to before this date was over. 

 

~

 

“For example, on Tuesday, I got my spot in the library and sat down. As soon as I picked up my pencil, my friend called me! It was weird. He had me take this “preference survey” and then he just started laughing at me when he got my results.” Jumin wondered if Yoosung needed some new friends.

 

“What questions were you asked? On the quiz, I mean.” All that Jumin wanted right now was to kiss the blond, again and again, but he knew it wouldn’t be proper. So he just repressed all of his impure thoughts.  _ Eventually. _ He told himself.

 

“It was a bunch of stuff like ‘Do you enjoy being restrained, or restraining others?’ ‘Do you enjoy receiving pain, or inflicting pain?’ It was a weird quiz.”  _ Oh for God’s sake. How are we already talking about kinks? Is he just oblivious? Lord.  _

 

“So at the end he told me that I got ‘M’ and he started laughing. Then, when I asked him what it meant, he just started laughing harder. I was really confused. I still don’t know what an ‘M’ is.” 

 

_ Well. This boy must be my perfect match.   _

 

“Do you know what it means?” 

 

“No. I don’t pay much attention to slang.” Jumin practically interrupted Yoosung in his haste to deny his knowledge.  _ We really shouldn’t talk about that at this moment. That can wait. _

 

“Oh. Dang it! You know a lot so I was hoping you’d know. Oh well.”  _ How cute. He’s so innocent. I can’t wait to hear him scream. _

 

 “Apologies. If I  _ was _ an omniscient being, it would make my work much simpler.” Yoosung laughed. Jumin didn’t understand why.  _ I was only stating a fact. Is that how the general public makes jokes? I’ll have to ask Assistant Kang. _

 

Yoosung exhaled softly and leaned his head against his date’s shoulder. Jumin wrapped an arm around the blond’s shoulders and stroked his hands through Yoosung’s hair. He was a bit surprised when Yoosung practically started purring from the attention.  _ Just like Elizabeth 3rd. So beautiful, and soft. _

 

“What’d you say, Jumin?”  _ Did I say that out loud? I don’t recall. Oops. _

 

“It sounded like you were talking about your cat.” Yoosung sounded a bit petulant, which Jumin didn’t quite get. 

 

“I was saying how you remind me of my cat. The way that you both have soft hair and striking beauty.” 

 

Yoosung blinked up at him. 

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yes. I said it, didn’t I?” 

 

Yoosung laughed. “Yeah, true.”

 

“It just...I’ve never been called beautiful before. People always just say I’m cute - like a kid - and that ‘it’d be weird if we dated cause I remind them of their little brother’ or ‘they just want to protect me’. It’s so  _ frustrating _ ! Every person I’ve ever dated has given me that excuse. And-” Yoosung cut himself off with a huff, realizing too late that he may have said too much.

 

“But, anyway. Thank you.” 

 

Jumin simply nodded and pulled him a little closer. There wouldn’t be any problems with the little brother....thing. Thankfully. Jumin  _ did  _ want to protect Yoosung, but at the same time, he wanted to tear him apart. He wanted him safe, in isolation and maintaining his innocence. At the same time, he wanted to take it away.  _ Stop this nonsense.  _

“You act nothing like my brothers. You look nothing like them either, thank God.” Yoosung giggled.

 

“So you got all the looks in your family?”

 

“I’d say so. At least compared to the siblings I know of.” Yoosung laughed again.  _ Once again, all I did was state a fact. Interesting.  _

 

 Suddenly, the car stopped, and Jumin climbed out. Yoosung was reaching for his own door when it opened, seemingly of its own accord.

 

Jumin reached into the car to help the blond out, and imagined the shocked face of his mother.  _ You see, Mother? Chivalry is  _ not  _ dead. _

 

“Just a bit farther, Yoosung.” Yoosung looked around, and saw lots of trees. Just....trees. Everywhere. He couldn’t quite banish the confusion from his voice when he asked, 

 

“Are we going...through the trees? What about your suit??” Jumin chuckled. 

 

“I have plenty. This way.” Their driver had already disappeared into the dense foliage, but evidently Jumin knew the way.

 

They held hands again during the trek. It was more for Yoosung’s safety than any romance, however. He was quite clumsy. They’d been walking about ten minutes when Yoosung saw the clearing. 

 

“ _ Holy shit. _ ” He muttered under his breath. The light played beautifully between the trees, turning leaves several shades of golden.  _ I’ve only seen stuff like this in video games before. This is amazing! _

 

He saw that there was a blanket and a picnic basket already set out in the middle of the grassy meadow. He pulled Jumin towards it. Yoosung assumed it was the driver’s doing, though the man was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Yoosung plopped onto the green and purple striped blanket.  _ The color combination is...interesting. _ He thought. _ I don’t think I’ve seen those colors paired before. They actually complement each other really well. _

Jumin sat down next to him, a lot more gracefully. The man somehow made even sitting  _ cross-legged   _ look graceful.

 

“This is amazing! Thank you so much, Jumin.” Jumin smiled a small - somewhat ambiguous -  smile, and Yoosung returned it tenfold.

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Yoosung made a protesting face. “ _ Really. _ This date has been the most fun I’ve had in a long while.” The blond blushed an adorable crimson color. 

 

“I-I’m having a lot of fun too. And I really like picnics.”

 

“I know you do. That’s why I chose this.” Yoosung blushed again, and leaned forward to brush his lips against Jumin’s. Both felt the butterflies mutinying inside their stomachs.

When they pulled apart, Jumin began unpacking the basket. He pulled out a container of kimbap and a thermos of barley tea.

 

Yoosung sniffed the barley tea, and was reminded of his childhood. Back when his family went out for picnics almost every weekend. Sadly, they were all far too busy now to be able to do anything like that. He smiled up at Jumin.

 

“This was all prepared by my chef, so it should be delicious.”

 

“Aw, you didn’t make it yourself?” Yoosung took on a teasing tone of voice. Jumin scoffed.

 

“I did not. If I had, it would all be burnt, or otherwise inedible.” Yoosung laughed. “Besides, if I have a chef, why bother making food for myself?”

 

“True. I wish I had a chef. Then, maybe I wouldn’t be late for school so often.” The blond picked up a kimbap and bit into it. As he finished it, he sighed happily.

 

“Just like my mom used to make them. We went on a lot of picnics when I was younger. My mom made the food, my dad brewed the tea, and my sister and I…” Yoosung giggled. “We distracted them.” Jumin chuckled.

 

“I can imagine that. You’re quite distracting now, I can hardly think of how rowdy you were as a child.” Yoosung made a faux-miffed noise.

 

“I’ll have you know that I was actually class president in high school! And, I was only rowdy until school started. Then I was all ‘study, study, study’ all the time.” 

 

“I can hardly even imagine that.” Yoosung giggled and took a sip of his tea. His expression twisted into one of distaste and he swallowed thickly. In his nostalgia, he’d forgotten how much he hated barley tea.

 

“Is there something wrong with the tea?” Yoosung swallowed again and shook his head.

 

“No, no. I just forgot that I don’t drink barley tea.”  _ How exactly does one just forget their own opinion?   _ Jumin thought.  _ Oh, well. I’m just glad he isn’t allergic to it. _

 

“I apologize.” Jumin rummaged through the basket for a minute before pulling out a water bottle. He held it out to Yoosung. “Here.”

 

He accepted it gratefully and took a long drink.   

 

“Anyway. I  _ was _ the class president, believe it or not. I was a total nerd and practically all I did was study. I used to have brown hair too, but I dyed it after graduation.”

 

“What made you decide to dye it? And what happened to all that work ethic and ambition?” Jumin could hardly imagine that the man in front of him could ever be the person he was describing. 

 

Yoosung looked at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world for several long moments. Finally, he spoke.

 

“I just wanted a change, I guess. My cousin...she died that year. We were really close.”

 

“Oh. I'm very sorry for your loss.” Jumin gauged Yoosung’s expression for a second and then continued. “We can change the subject if this is bringing up painful memories.”  Jumin could understand the pain that came with the loss of a loved one all too well. Yoosung nodded slowly.

 

“Thank you.” He responded quietly, a great contrast to his usual boisterous volume. Jumin may be somewhat insensitive sometimes, but he wasn't oblivious enough not to notice when someone was hurting. 

 

The rest of their date was spectacular.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please leave a comment if you have anything to say, or if you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes. I just got out on winter break, so I may update twice a week, depending on how much of my other writing I do. Again, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Personal Note : Man. I'm so glad school is over for this year. Shit's been blowing up with my ex for the past month, and it was really starting to piss me off lately. Ugh. Relationships are troublesome. Don't do drugs kids.


	6. 707 has entered the chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovebirds head back to Jumin's place. I wonder what'll happen next~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger, or its characters. I think this is my favorite chapter so far...

On the ride home, Yoosung curled up against Jumin’s side comfortably. They stayed like that - in content silence - for a while, until they were a bit closer to civilization. Yoosung was starting to wonder what they’d be doing next. He checked the time on his phone. It read 9:03. Any other Saturday, he’d be on his way back home from the library. He was quite happy with the way this Saturday had played out, and he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to tell his close friend 707 about it. (His real name was Luciel Choi, but he went by 707 for some reason unknown to Yoosung.) 

 

Jumin’s silky voice broke the silence.

 

“Would you like to come up to my penthouse?” Yoosung was awed by his casual use of the word ‘penthouse’, and Jumin took his lack of an immediate response as refusal.

 

“That may have been too forward. I apologize.” Jumin shifted his arm and made to retract it, but Yoosung grabbed him. He did  _ not  _ want to miss out on a chance to do whatever Jumin had in mind for tonight.

 

“No, no! I’d love to. I’ve just,” Yoosung laughed at himself, “never heard someone refer to their house as a ‘penthouse’. That’s all. But yes. I want to come.” Jumin’s mind showed him images of Yoosung using those words under drastically different circumstances, and he smiled. Yoosung smiled back,  _ not  _ completely unaware of what (or who) would be going down later tonight. 

 

~ 

 

_ Holy. Shit. Now  _ that’s  _ a fucking penthouse. _

 

They arrived at Jumin’s place of residence and Yoosung almost broke his neck trying to see to the top of the building. He was forced to look back down when Jumin led him through the front door. 

 

They crossed the lobby and entered the elevator, flanked by Jumin’s bodyguards. Yoosung gawked at the number of buttons on the elevator wall.  

 

“So many floors…” He watched, mesmerized, as the numbers above the door went steadily up. 

 

“I wouldn’t say the word ‘penthouse’ for no reason.” 

 

Yoosung admired the sleek metal of the elevator, and Jumin admired him. ‘ _ But that ass though.’ That's a phrase they use nowadays, isn't it? I believe it's accurate. _

 

The elevator dinged and they all filed out. Jumin nonchalantly placed his hand on Yoosung's lower back, sending chills down his spine. He guided the blond towards a locked door that he assumed to be Jumin's bedroom. Yoosung blushed hard and looked at the ground.  _ Oh my God. This is actually gonna happen. _

 

The coldness of Jumin's hand slipped away as he said, “Just a second.” and closed the door with Yoosung inside. To his relief, he did not hear the lock turn, but he did hear muffled talking from the other side. He took the short reprieve to get out his phone and shoot a message to 707.

 

9:29  _ Dude!!! Holy shit!! Remember Mr. Sexy??????  _

 

9:30 **_Oooooh~ I do_ **

 

9:30 _I'm at his house right now!! We just had the best date of my life and now I'm in his penthouse_

 

9:31 **_Think you’re gonna do The Thing?!?!?!?!?!?!_ **

 

9:31 _I think so he's coming back gotta blast_

 

Yoosung slipped his phone back into his pocket as the door opened and Jumin walked in. This time, Jumin  _ did  _ lock the door. For some reason, that action sent a bolt of excited electricity through Yoosung's body. 

 

Jumin approached him purposefully, loosening his tie. Yoosung shivered in anticipation under his almost predatory gaze.

After what felt like years, Jumin reached him. His hands immediately gripped Yoosung's waist, and the blond's arms stretched up naturally. 

 

Their kisses were hungry and filled with a nervous desperation. It was  _ amazing _ . Jumin never stopped asking for consent, and Yoosung could not have chosen a better partner to lose his virginity to.

 

To be honest, Yoosung hadn't known what to expect. At all. Jumin’s gentle touches balanced out his rough ones, and the contrast only made it better.  

 

Afterwards, when he could actually think coherently, Yoosung prided himself on the fact that he'd only cried twice. The first time was when Jumin actually put himself inside of Yoosung. He enjoyed it immensely, but that shit still hurt. Plus, Yoosung was a crier anyway. The second time was on their fourth round, when he legitimately thought he might die from the pleasure overload in his body. (Once, 707 had told him that too many orgasms would actually kill you, so he hadn’t masturbated for a week. It was a rough week.) 

 

Jumin finally fell asleep, but Yoosung didn't think he'd be able to. Not without telling his best friend, at least. He was already starting to feel the ache in his hips, but he got up unsteadily and fetched his phone anyway. 

 

He slid back under the covers and opened his phone. He almost didn’t believe that it was already past midnight.  _ Holy shit! He's got stamina _ . Yoosung thought. He had a lot of message notifications, and assumed they were mostly from 707. He clicked on the app and found that they were  _ all  _ from 707.

 

9:33 **_Lololololol don't forget to tell me the deets you naughty boy lolololol_**

 

9:35  **_USE PROTECTION_ **

****

10:16  **_Deets?????_ **

 

11:13  **_BROOOO_ **

 

11:13  **_DID YUO OR DID U NOT_ **

 

11:14  **_I NEED TO KNOWWWWW_ **

 

11:47  **_Did he kidnap you or smth wth???????_ **

 

11:54  **_HE BETTER NOT HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU I’LL KILL HIM_ **

12:06  **_I stg if you’re asleep -_- so disappointing_ **

 

Yoosung covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter at his friend’s meltdown. He quickly started typing a response, hoping he wasn’t asleep. Then he put the hope away, knowing that his friend definitely wouldn’t be asleep yet.

 

12:23  _ Lolololol I’m not asleep and he didn’t kidnap me _

 

12:24  **_FINALLY. NO WAY that you guys were banging until like just now_ **

 

12:24  _ Well.... _

 

12:24  **_NO. WAY. THAT. IS. C R A Z Y_ **

 

12:25  **_How are you not dead?????_ **

 

12:25  _ I’m honestly not sure. He just fell asleep a little bit ago _

 

12:25  **_holy jeSUS HAIL MARY_ **

 

12:26  **_I can’t believe I missed wittle Yoosung’s first time~~ What a travesty!!!_ **

 

12:26  _ -_- stop being weird _

 

12:26  **_INCONCEIVABLE_ **

 

12:28  _ ;;;; moving on _

 

12:28  _ His place is CRAZY huge _

_           It’s like some sort of futuristic mansion _

 

12:28  **_piCTuRE!!!1!!!1!111!_ **

 

12:29 _ uhh  _

12:29 _ I can’t leave the bedroom _

 

12:29  **_????????_ **

 

12:29  _ Oh no he didn’t lock me in! It’s just _

 

12:30  **_Just…?_ **

 

12:31  _ Don’t think I’d be able to walk out _

 

It was several minutes before the hacker responded to him. Yoosung figured something must’ve happened to him.

 

12:35  _ Dude?? Are you okay?? _

 

12:36  **_lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol_ **

 

12:37  **_Yeah I’m fine lolololololololololol_ **

12:38 **_I just fell out of ym chair laughing and hit my head on the ground and I think I knokced myself out for a second I’m alright lmfaoo_ **

 

12:39  _ …that sounds like the exact opposite of alright omg _

 

12:39  **_I'm the Defender of Justice shhhhh I'll be fine~ but a cat to play with wouldn't hurt_ **

 

12:40  _ It’s probably a good thing you don't have a cat lol. You'd probably abuse it.  _

 

12:40  **_How?!Dare?!You?!Say?!Such?!A?!Thing?!_ **

 

12:41  _ I mean...it's the truth. I'm gonna go to sleep. My body hurts. It hurts a lot more than I expected it to _

 

12:41  **_Ohohohoho~! Have f~u~n with your sugar daddy!!! ^^*_ **

 

12:41  _ SEVEN _

 

12:41  _ HEIS NOT YM SUGRA DADDY _

 

12:41  _ HOW DRAE YUO _

 

Yoosung's fingers flew over the screen in his embarrassment. Jumin was _not_ his sugar daddy. _Ugh. Why does he always have to mess with me like this?_ _Now I won't be able to stop thinking about that. I mean….yeah he's rich, but I'm not with him just cause of his money!!! That's just wrong. Damn you, Luciel Choi!_ Yoosung groaned and snapped his phone shut. He sank down into the pillows and glanced to Jumin, making sure he was still asleep. The blond shifted again and groaned once more, in pain this time. 

 

Jumin's eyes didn't even open, but he asked blearily, “What's wrong?” Yoosung noticed the tired slur in his words and smiled. He hadn't known it was possible for someone so sexy to be so cute. 

 

“Nothing, nothing. I'm fine.” Jumin opened his eyes a bit as if he was saying, “Then what am I awake for?” and raised his arm in a small “come hither” gesture. Yoosung scooted closer and made himself comfortable within the older man's arms. Jumin threaded his fingers through Yoosung's hair, and the blond closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting closer to sleep,  he heard Jumin mumble something that sounded a lot like, “Good boy.” He figured his ears must be wrong, because the tingling and happiness and arousal he felt couldn't be caused by two small, simple words like that. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos. I wanna know your thoughts! Or if I've made a grammar or spelling mistake(...Yikes). I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it^^ Please stay tuned for the next part! Also, happy holidays!


	7. Adventures in Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin discovers Snapchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short I wrote. It doesn't really have anything to do with the rest of the plot, lol. Please enjoy! --FUCK MAN I JUST NOTICED THE FUCKING BLANK SPACE IN THE MIDDLE. IT WAS THERE TO REMIND ME TO PUT SOMETHING THERE BUT I FORGOTTTTTT OH MY GODDD (I fixed it btw. jfc me. jfc.)

Jumin leaned over Yoosung’s shoulder and peered at his phone. 

“What are you looking at?” Yoosung didn't jump and throw his phone in surprise this time - to his relief - since his boyfriend’s face appeared on the screen right next to his own.

“Snapchat.”

“And that is…?” Jumin wasn't very well versed in social media, or phones in general.

“It's an app for taking and sending pictures.”

“Is that all? Isn't that possible with just your camera?”

“Well, Snapchat lets you put filters and various...um..modifications on your pictures.”

“Modifications?” Jumin quirked an eyebrow and watched as Yoosung fiddled with the screen.

“Mmhm. For example.” Dog ears and a nose suddenly appeared on Yoosung's face.

“Interesting.” The camera registered Jumin's face and the same happened to him. He blinked in surprise and Yoosung laughed joyfully. He snapped several pictures.

“You look so cute as a dog, Jumin!” Yoosung said.

“You're cuter.” Yoosung blushed and smiled up at him. He loved moments like these. When they could just relax and do whatever struck their fancy.

Yoosung switched the filter to one with a flower crown. He took several more pictures in several more filters, and Jumin finally asked the fateful question.

“Is there a cat filter?” 

“Hmm...I'm not sure.” Yoosung swiped through them all twice, but alas, no cat filter. Jumin seemed disappointed.

“But! We can do this.” Yoosung took a picture of them and then hid his phone from view for several seconds.

“Ta-da!” When he brought it back into sight, Jumin smiled. Yoosung had drawn cat whiskers, ears, and noses on them both. 

“Can you send that to me?” 

“Sure!” So, Yoosung texted it to him. Which began an onslaught of pictures sent back and forth while the two were at work, school, home, and everywhere else in between. 

Jumin finally mastered the art of taking pictures with a steady hand, and took pictures of anything that he thought might amuse or interest Yoosung. (That ranged from pictures of himself, to employees, to food, and to everything else in between.) 

Yoosung mostly sent pictures of himself - since that was the one thing Jumin liked to see the most - and occasionally something he found funny. 

While Jumin was in another city for a business trip, Yoosung called him during his lunch break.

“Jumin Han speaking.” Yoosung recognized Jumin’s Business Voice. It was hardly any different from his normal voice. 

“Hi Jumin! It’s Yoosung. Can you talk?”

“Of course. First, I’ll be cliche and ask you how school has been.” Yoosung laughed. 

“It could be better, as usual. But, I haven’t slept through any classes yet today!” 

“That’s good. Although I wish you didn’t have to clarify with ‘yet’.” Yoosung laughed again, but with a tinge of embarrassment. 

“How’s the cherry farm?”

“Not awful. I’ve had pictures of you to keep me company when I get bored from standing around and talking.” Jumin could be so sweet sometimes. Yoosung smiled into the phone.

“I get sorta lonely here too...You should send me more pictures of yourself! I only have like, three.” 

“Hmm. I will try.” They both knew that Jumin was not the best person at taking selfies, but Yoosung still implored him.

“You can...ask someone else to take a picture of you.” Yoosung was hopeful. He wanted a picture of Jumin that he could set as his phone wallpaper. He loved doing little cliche couple things like that. 

“You’re right. I will.” 

“Thank you!” Yoosung cheered a little in the empty hallway. He’d left to escape the clamor of the cafeteria. 

“Anything for you. Now, I believe I must go.”

“Alright.” Yoosung tried not to let his disappointment crawl into his voice.

“I don’t want to leave either. But, unfortunately, I must.” Jumin knew him too well.

Yoosung muttered something about ‘business trips’ and ‘awful’ and Jumin chuckled.

“I love you! Make sure you message me later.”

“I love you too. Try not to fall asleep in class today.” Yoosung laughed.

“Goodbye!”

“Goodbye.” With that, Jumin hung up. 

Lunch was almost over. Yoosung sighed. Aaaand back to class I go.

When Jumin finally sent him a picture, it was worth the wait. He immediately set it as his wallpaper and lockscreen. Now he had something to look at while he waited for Jumin to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this by kxtamari. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again in a few days. Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!


	8. Yoosung Kim Falls Asleep in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung goes to university, same old, same old. Until...?! (I am intentionally being overdramatic in my summaries, fyi.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger, nor its characters. This one's a little short, but stuff will happen soon. I swear. Hope you enjoy!

What a surprise! Yoosung had been wrong about his feelings on Jumin Han once again.

 

It had been a few months since Yoosung Kim and Jumin Han had begun dating, and Yoosung had a problem. He’d begun to realize that he got  _ incredibly  _ turned on whenever he was praised. It was problematic enough that he wanted to be chained up and/or controlled by Jumin, but now  _ this _ ? Theoretically, it could happen at any time. Luckily, Yoosung wasn’t praised that often. Normally, that’d be a depressing thing to realize, but now it was okay. He also noticed that it happened mostly when he was with Jumin. (Which was a good thing, since getting turned on from talking to other people probably wouldn’t be a good sign for their relationship.) Increasingly often, the man would throw out a “good boy” or something, and Yoosung would immediately feel in the mood for sex. Why?! He didn’t understand. (He knew Jumin must have realized it by now as well, since the man’s compliments couldn’t be a coincidence.) He’d even tried looking it up a few times, but he’d only found articles talking about people who  _ couldn’t  _ receive compliments, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. 

 

“...ou! Hey! You!” Yoosung didn’t understand why someone was shaking him, and he didn’t want to open his eyes, but he did anyway.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Dude. Finally. Class is over.” That jolted Yoosung awake.

 

“What?! It is??”

 

“Yes. I just said that. It ended a few minutes ago.” The man who had shaken him awake spoke slowly, as if to a stupid child.

 

“Crap!” Yoosung hurriedly started gathering his things as the man walked away.

 

“Oh, wait! Thank you!” His classmate simply flicked his hand in a wave.

 

The blond checked his phone for the time and saw that his 4th period was about to start. He sprinted down the halls, and only tripped once.

 

Earlier that morning, Jumin and Driver Kim had dropped Yoosung off on Jumin’s way to work. It was almost a complete detour, but Jumin had insisted. He hadn’t had to explain himself at work either. (He was the Executive Director after all. His employees wouldn’t dare question his tardiness.) 

 

He also wanted to pick Yoosung up  _ after  _ school, which the blond did not yet know. The rest of Jumin’s day had not gone as well as his morning, (his father had a new girlfriend who wanted him to do this, so Jumin was going to have to do that, and other such nonsense), and he wanted to leave and see the things he loved most. 

 

Jumin checked the time on his phone and stood. 

 

“You’re leaving, Mr. Han?” His assistant, Jaehee Kang, the only assistant he’d kept for more than a few months) looked at him and adjusted her glasses.

“Yes.” He began checking himself for all his necessities. 

 

“Why? It’s only 3:30.”

 

“My personal matters are none of your concern, Assistant Kang. If you’ll excuse me.” He nodded to her, and strode away. HIs bodyguards followed, respectfully distant.

Jaehee sighed.  _ Great. More work for me to catch up on. Thank you, Mr. Han. _

 

~

 

Jumin stepped out of the car and leaned against it, crossing his arms. He hadn’t told Yoosung that he’d pick him up, so he wanted to make sure that his boyfriend knew it was him. 

 

Yoosung stepped out of the building, catching up with one of his friends, and stopped dead when he saw Jumin and the car.  _ Is Jumin...is he picking me up? He looks like a mobster! God he's so hot. Oh shit. If I go over there, everybody's gonna look at me weird. What are they gonna think??? Ahhhhh he's coming over now! No escape! _

 

_ “ _ Excuse me.” Jumin stopped in front of Yoosung. His friend scurried off after only a moment of Jumin's intense stare. Yoosung noticed people taking indiscreet glances at the two of them as they walked to the car. The blond kept his head down, but he knew it didn't help. He was one of the few blond people in the school, and he was walking with a hot guy in a suit to a flashy car. There was no way there wouldn't be talking tomorrow. 

 

Yoosung slid into the car as fast as he could. Jumin climbed in quite calmly, in comical contrast. They buckled themselves in and Jumin pulled Yoosung in for a kiss. 

 

“I missed you.” He felt those same excited butterflies every time they kissed.

 

“It hasn't been even 12 hours since we last saw each other.” Yoosung pouted defensively.

 

“I know that. But with school it feels like so much  _ longer _ .”

 

“You poor child.” Jumin deadpanned. 

 

“Hmph.” Yoosung crossed his arms and looked out the window.

 

Jumin tugged Yoosung around to face him. 

 

“I missed you too.” Yoosung blushed and smiled so hard his face almost hurt. He hugged his lover.

 

“But first,” Jumin pulled away slightly, “I must be cliche, and ask how your day was.” Yoosung laughed. 

 

“It was alright. Just a normal school day. Well…”

 

“What?”

 

“I  _ did _ sort of fall asleep for my entire biology class.” Jumin looked sort of disappointed in him, but it could've just been the light in the car.

 

“That's no good, Yoosung. I do believe that means you need to be punished.”

 

 Jumin lowered his voice. 

 

“Don't make me say it, Yoosung.” He guided the blond's face gently closer to his own. He brought his lips to his lover’s ear, and Yoosung felt his heart speed up. 

 

“Are you a bad boy?” Jumin whispered. Yoosung shivered and shook his head meekly.  _ Crap don't say it not here not now. _

 

“Answer me. Or I will  _ definitely _ punish you.” Jumin murmured again, and Yoosung whimpered.

 

“N-no. I'm a good boy. I swear!” His boyfriend smiled at him, and Yoosung smiled shakily back. Jumin appeared to think for a second, then remarked, 

 

“I still believe a punishment is in order. For learning purposes.” Yoosung's eyes widened as he realized the implications of that statement. He'd never actually been  _ punished  _ before. That word hadn't been in his sexual vocabulary until now. Before this, it’d just been dirty talk and ‘rewards’. Jumin hadn't used the word  _ punish  _ before, and Yoosung was very excited as to what it might entail.

 

They got to Jumin's place a few minutes later,  and he didn't have to wonder much longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I found writing a lot of this chapter absurdly funny for some reason, and I hope you liked it as much as I did. Smut WILL happen soon, I promise. I know everyone's antsy for some REAL sex up in here, but I still need to finish editing it. (I hate editing smut and I always try and put it off I'm sorry) As usual, please leave a comment. I love, LOVE, hearing what you all think. As I say everytime, it makes my day. Once again, thank you for reading! Please stay tuned for the next installment of 'The Librarian'.
> 
> P.S. If you have any ideas or headcanons you'd like written, feel free to message me. I'm always open to new ideas. I LOVE hearing others' ideas and headcanons.
> 
> P.P.S. I made a Tumblr - https://the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com/


	9. Yoosung Kim is a Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut! I hope y'all enjoy this....ya nasties....jkjk don't hurt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger. Nor do I own The Princess Bride lolololol. Also!!! I made a blog. It's https://the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com/ I'll talk more in the after note. Please enjoy! (And please forgive my awful jokes/wordplay - if you can even call it that)

The first thing Jumin had Yoosung do once they got into his bedroom was take off all of his clothes. Usually, this kind of thing was done in the heat of the moment, so it was a little awkward doing it by himself. Then, he left him standing in the middle of the room for a minute, and when he came back, he had acquired some handcuffs. Not the cheap and frilly looking kind, either. Real. Steel. Cold. Cuffs. 

 

Yoosung's eyes widened comically and he glanced from the cuffs to Jumin's face several times. Jumin looked just as serious as he always did. He gulped. _Why does he just own handcuffs? Has he been planning this, I wonder? I've never even_ thought _about this_ _kind of stuff._

 

“Is this alright?” Jumin asked, as he pulled Yoosung's wrists behind his back. He affirmed it quickly. Yoosung heard a click and felt the cold steel close around his wrists. The blond bit his lip and whimpered a little bit as Jumin's frigid hands caressed him lovingly. He was eager to get started. 

 

“You remember the safe word, right?” Yoosung let out a small  _ yes  _ as Jumin's hands suddenly retracted, but then appeared in front of his face. He saw that they were holding Jumin's tie, and he was confused for a moment. When the smooth silk enclosed his eyes in a complete and utter darkness, everything became clear. 

 

Every sensation he felt was immediately enhanced tenfold. The coldness of the room bit into his exposed skin. Suddenly, he could almost feel the air moving around him, and he could hear the rustling of Jumin's clothing vividly. 

 

“Is this alright?” The blond simply nodded, as his words failed him in light of the new sensations. He felt Jumin's breath close to his ear as the man murmured, “Continue being a good boy for me, Yoosung.” Those words alone made his prick perk up.

 

“On your knees.” There it was. That commanding tone that had recently begun surfacing in their sex life. Yoosung was never able to resist. And also there, Yoosung knew, was a slightly different Jumin. His transition from one to the other never failed to baffle Yoosung.  _ His  _ Jumin was kind, though he didn't ever seem like it, and mature, and his jokes didn't make any sense.  _ This  _ Jumin was even more stoic and mature, and his “jokes” could range from mildly embarrassing (and sexual, of course) to straight up cruel. (In ways that Yoosung  _ thoroughly  _ enjoyed.) Plus, he made a lot of demands. But still, Yoosung would do anything he said.  _ Anything. _

 

So, he did so. Jumin ran his hands through his lover’s soft blond waves. Then, he looked down and commented, “You're hard already? All I’ve done is talk to you. You like this that much?” 

 

Yoosung wasn't sure how to respond, and when he didn't, Jumin's grip on his hair tightened. 

 

“I believe I asked you a question.” 

 

“Y-yes. I do.” Jumin let go of his hair with one hand, and unzipped his pants with the other. Yoosung heard the metal zipper sliding roughly against itself.

 

“Open your mouth.” Yoosung did so, and Jumin roughly thrust his dick inside.

 

“Mmph!” Yoosung choked, and Jumin smirked. He thrusted again, and Yoosung moaned. The sound came from way deep in his throat, and it was quite muffled, considering his mouth was already quite busy,

 

“You like that?” Jumin built up a steady rhythm that had Yoosung rocking backwards with each thrust of his hips. The only reason he stayed upright was Jumin's tight grip in his hair. Yoosung ached to touch himself, (and the subtle sounds coming from Jumin weren't helping) but his hands were completely out of commission. So, his only choice was to behave and have hope.

 

He could feel Jumin's previously controlled thrusts get more and more erratic, and he prepared himself for swallowing. This was  _ not _ his first rodeo. 

 

But, to his surprise, Jumin pulled out a second later. He didn't feel anything on his face, nor did he hear anything, so he assumed that Jumin hadn't come at all. 

 

Yoosung's dick was still throbbing, and he could hear his lover’s slightly heavier breathing coming closer to him. Jumin's hand slid around his back and the other went under his legs. Yoosung yelped as he was lifted bridal style and then tossed down onto the bed. He attempted to sit up, but he was too disoriented and his position was too awkward. Thus, he fell back onto his arms. 

Jumin took pity on him, and his hand enclosed around Yoosung's bicep, pulling him upwards. 

 

Yoosung felt and heard the bed tilt and creak as Jumin sat down in front of him. Jumin's helping hand slid down to his hip and tugged Yoosung towards him. The blond crawled forward on his knees, struggling without the use of his hands, all the way to Jumin's lap. His boyfriend kissed him hard, and Yoosung moaned in response to the long awaited contact. Without further adieu, Jumin inserted one finger into Yoosung's ass. He moaned into their kiss again.

 

“Jumin…! Ah…” It didn't take him long to prepare Yoosung entirely - they  _ had _ had sex yesterday, after all - and he maneuvered the blond closer up onto his lap. He aligned himself, and Yoosung shuddered in anticipation. Not being able to see or predict Jumin’s actions was becoming a  _ big  _ turn on.

 

Jumin brought him down  _ hard _ by the hips, and Yoosung cried out loudly. He was amazed at how much more fiercely he felt everything in and around his body when he lost one of his senses. The loss of stability from his hands also served to make everything that much more intense. 

 

Jumin kissed his neck, then dragged his mouth lower down Yoosung’s shoulders and bit him brutally. His hands were still locked on the blond's hips, and he thrust his own hips upwards as he shoved Yoosung's down. The blond cried out even louder than before, and Yoosung felt hot tears welling up in his eyes from the glorious combination of pleasure and pain that he was receiving. 

 

The blond couldn't stand the long breaks between each thrust, and soon began moving on his own. At least, he tried. It didn't last long.

 

“Impatient, are we? I don’t think so.” Jumin switched their positions so that Yoosung was lying on his back and on top of his own arms. It was a little uncomfortable, but not bad enough to be worth saying anything about.The blond gasped, then whimpered slightly as his legs were pushed violently apart. 

 

Jumin immediately thrust all the way in as roughly as possible. Yoosung stuttered his lover’s name and moaned wantonly. Jumin still found a way to go harder, and did. Yoosung started screaming his name, and by the time they both came, he was a sobbing mess. Yoosung could already feel how tender his lower half would be tomorrow, and Jumin could already see the marks he’d left forming on Yoosung’s body.

 

After they came all the way down from Cloud Nine, Jumin set to work freeing Yoosung from his binds and bonds. First, Jumin removed the blindfold. He freed his hands last, and Yoosung rubbed the twin lines of dark red where the metal had dug into his skin.  _ That's probably gonna bruise. _ The older man cleaned Yoosung up gently, and then went off in search of water. Yoosung redressed and wondered what they’d do next. Was he going to take him back home? Would they go out on a date? He didn't know. 

 

Yoosung definitely did  _ not  _ expect Jumin to come back and ask if he wanted to watch a movie. 

 

“What?” He replied.

 

“I asked you if you wanted to watch a movie.”

 

“Ah...definitely. But, I thought you hated watching movies?”

 

“I've never much enjoyed it, no, but you should use this time to recuperate from what we just did.”  _ Oh man. I...I think I love him. He's so kind!! He's such a gentleman! Ahh!! _

 

Yoosung jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Alright. What movies have you got?” Jumin's lips twitched as if he was holding back a laugh.

 

“Any movie. You seem to forget who you’re dating.” Yoosung shrugged sheepishly. Jumin was right. He wasn’t used to rich people, frankly. 

 

“So. What movie?” Yoosung tapped his chin in seemingly deep thought, then remembered the American film he'd always wanted to watch.

 

“How about  _ The Princess Bride _ ?” He’d read the book in high school, and seen the movie once in a special screening, and he'd always wanted to see it again. Before now, he hadn't had the means. 

 

“If that’s what you want.” Yoosung smiled widely and hugged Jumin again. They basked in each other’s presence for a bit, but Yoosung finally pulled back.

 

“It is. Thank you.” A new thought occurred to him. “Can we have popcorn?” Jumin's lips twitched again. 

 

“Of course. Anything you'd like.”  _ You're my beautiful prince, and you'll be treated as such. _ Jumin thought it, but didn't say it, because saying that type of thing nearly always led to sex, which was not the current objective. He turned to fetch his bodyguards, who were posted respectfully distant outside the door. 

 

“You. Make popcorn and acquire drinks. You. Find the movie.” Despite these tasks being nowhere near their job descriptions, the men rose to the occasion. 

 

~

 

Jumin settled down onto the couch and Yoosung snuggled up beside him. His favorite movie was starting up, he had popcorn, he had his boyfriend; life couldn't be better. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you for being patient waiting for this smut ;;; I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said up top, I made a tumblr. It's https://the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com/ Feel free to come talk to me at any time! It's always welcome. You can send asks, headcanons, requests, and anything else you can think of my way. I'll also be posting heads-ups when I'll be updating. (Might post some teasers too ~) Once again, thank you for reading! Please leave a comment saying how much you liked this, or hated this, what was great, or what could be better. Stay tuned~
> 
> P.S. My next update might be a while from now since this was the last chapter that I had pre-written. BUT. I have some other fics that I might start uploading while we wait for updates here~ Stay tuned!


	10. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin comes back from his business trip (my timelines are unspecific and strange I know I'm sorry) and the young lovebirds go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger. Enjoy ^^

The first time that Jumin picked Yoosung up from school had been very...interesting.

 

Luckily, it’d been way after school; Yoosung had needed a ride from coffee club, and he would’ve gone to Jumin’s for the weekend anyway, so it was a convenient segway. The few people left at university had all clamored to see the attractive man in the expensive car when he’d arrived. A few had even approached, wanting to talk to South Korea’s most attractive CEO.

 

Now, Jumin was picking him up from school for the 3rd time.  _ This  _ time, unlike the others, they were  _ not  _ going straight to Jumin’s house. Nope. They were going on a date! 

 

Yoosung practically skipped down the hall on his way to the exit. He was ecstatic about their date, to say the least. (Jumin had been away on a business trip the last few weeks, so Yoosung was craving the attention.) Jumin had even let him pick where they’d be going.

 

It was tough choosing their activity, considering the fact that they rarely got to go on  _ real  _ dates, and he wanted it to be perfect. Yoosung thought that he'd chosen wisely.

 

Jumin had mentioned once that he had never been to see a movie in a theater, so he’d decided that they’d go for a simple movie date. (It was especially good, because if they didn’t like the movie they could just bail and have sex.) 

 

He spotted Jumin first. The man was once again leaning nonchalantly against his car, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was attracting. The blond grinned and sped up his pace, ignoring the annoyed people he was bumping into. This was the first time he’d seen his boyfriend in  _ weeks,  _ and he couldn’t wait to jump into his arms and be spun like a princess. Maybe not so much the last part, but he  _ did  _ feel joy equivalent to that. 

 

“Jumin!” His boyfriend smiled warmly and opened his arms. They embraced tightly, both grinning with happiness. 

 

Yoosung could see all the other students pointing and whispering in his peripheral, but he didn’t care. Jumin was here! And his embrace was just as comforting as it had been the last time they’d seen each other. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Jumin pulled back so that he could look into Yoosung’s eyes. He couldn’t describe how much he’d missed doing that in person.

 

“Yep!” Yoosung held his backpack aloft. Jumin smiled again, marveling at how much he’d missed him after barely two weeks apart. His boyfriend beamed at him.

 

“Then, my love, let us away.” Yoosung giggled as Jumin opened up the car door for him. He climbed in, and Jumin after him. 

 

“Where are we headed?” Jumin opened Driver Kim’s shutter in preparation for Yoosung’s answer. 

 

“The movie theater! The CGV.” Jumin nodded, and repeated it to Driver Kim. He closed the shutter, and turned to look at Yoosung. 

 

Inexplicably, Yoosung started laughing. Jumin looked at him in confusion. 

 

“What are you laughing at?” Yoosung continued laughing. Jumin continued staring.  _ I’ve got no clue what’s so funny, but God _ damn _ he is adorable.  _

 

Yoosung finally wiped his eyes and caught his breath. It was lucky he stopped then too, for it was right around the time that Jumin was considering throwing some ice water on him. 

 

“It’s just...we’ve been dating for almost 8 months, and it’s only _ now  _ that we’re going on the stereotypical first date.”

 

“I...see. And you just now realized the irony of that?” Yoosung started laughing again, so apparently Jumin’s question was funnier than the whole situation. Jumin didn’t really get why it was so amusing. He’d just been stating a fact, like usual.

 

And now Yoosung was laughing again. It was true that he was absolutely adorable, and Jumin loved to look at his laughing face, but he wanted to _ talk _ to him. Hear his beautiful voice in person. He didn’t know how long it’d be before he finished, so Jumin just leaned forward and kissed him gently. Yoosung immediately stopped and kissed him back. 

 

“Are you done?” Jumin asked, with a small smile. Yoosung nodded at him with a straight face. He accidentally let out another giggle, but quickly shut it down before it could turn into a full fit again. 

 

Jumin smiled and shook his head slightly, as if saying something like ‘ _ you adorable little shit, stop it!’  _

 

“Where are we going after that?” Yoosung grinned mischievously. 

 

“I thought we could either eat out or just eat at home.” Yoosung knew that he’d ‘accidentally’ called Jumin’s penthouse ‘home’. (He spent 90% of his time out of school there, so it was an apt description, but they hadn’t officially moved in together yet.) He wondered if Jumin would mention it.

 

“That sounds like a good plan. I’m already excited. Although, I suppose I’m biased, since I’ll be spending time with you, which could make anything entertaining.”  _ God, he’s so sweet. I’m going to say it today. Definitely!  _ Yoosung smiled up at him, and remembered something that Jumin had mentioned earlier in a phone call.

 

“Oh! How did that meeting with the game designer go?” 

 

“App designer. It went well. He seems quite... eccentric, but also intelligent.” 

 

“When is he gonna start?”

 

“He already has. He showed me a few filters, and several variations of the user interface.”

 

“Woah! You only commissioned him last week, though!” Jumin nodded.

 

“You’re correct. I suppose making apps is easier than it appears.” Yoosung laughed again.

 

“What types of filters did he have?” Jumin stared at him, his deadpan gaze giving away his thoughts.

 

“Cat ones. Obviously. What other kind would there be?” Yoosung raised his eyebrows.

 

“...Ah. I suppose that does make...sense.” Yoosung nodded, but it was more to himself than Jumin. 

 

“Of course it does. Elizabeth 3rd is the queen of all cats, and I want the rest of the world to know that, and bow down.” Yoosung nodded, and had to stifle a laugh.

“But, of course.” 

 

“...Are you making fun of me?” Yoosung heard the slight dip in the man's tone that indicated how he felt. Anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed. But Yoosung did. And he immediately felt awful for causing it.

 

“No way, Jumin. I didn’t mean for it to seem that way.” Jumin nodded stiffly, but Yoosung wasn’t fooled by his unaffected attitude.

 

“I really didn’t. If you think Elizabeth 3rd should be worshipped, then I agree with you.” Jumin smiled then, a relieved smile, a  _ true  _ smile, and Yoosung grinned back at him. The blond reached for Jumin and they hugged tightly. The younger man whispered in his lover’s ear.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” His embrace was so warm and safe. How Yoosung had missed him.

 

“I’m glad to be back.”

 

~

 

When they arrived at the theater, things got a bit awkward. Jumin and Yoosung chose to sit in the Sweetbox seats (of course) which meant that Driver Kim and Jumin’s bodyguard  _ also  _ had to sit in a Sweetbox seat to be near them. Technically, Driver Kim didn’t really have to sit with him, but sitting in a Sweetbox seat alone is very embarrassing, and Driver Kim was a kind man.

 

Jumin slipped his jacket off and hung it over the back of their seat.

 

“What did you say this movie was called, Yoosung?” Yoosung shut his phone off and looked at Jumin.

 

“The Ring! It’s pretty famous. They’re doing a special screening of it for Halloween.” Jumin nodded.

 

“I believe I have heard of it. It’s Japanese, correct?”

 

“Yeah! Japan makes the  _ best  _ horror movies! Or so I’ve heard. I’ve never actually seen a horror movie,” Yoosung laughed at his own inexperience, “let alone a Japanese one.”

 

“Well, neither have I, so I suppose this will be a new experience for both of us.” 

 

As the loud pre-movie music blared and the lights dimmed, Yoosung jumped a little in his seat. He was easily startled, and he was already a bit nervous about seeing a horror movie. He was worried that he’d disturb the people with his fearful screams, or that Jumin would inexplicably become embarrassed of him and leave.

 

He scooted closer to his boyfriend, and the familiar weight of Jumin’s arm came to rest around him. He sighed happily. With Jumin there, he felt like nothing could scare him.

 

~

 

Yoosung was scared shitless by the time the ‘crawling out of the TV’ scene he’d heard so much about came on. Jumin, too, was not unaffected by the cinematic expertise that had built up to that one moment.

 

Yoosung screamed - along with many others in the theater - and clutched Jumin’s arm in a death grip. Several people shouted, “Oh shit!” and variations thereof. Jumin was man enough to admit that the scene was freaking him out quite a bit too, but he pushed aside his own apprehension, knowing that however much he was affected, Yoosung would be tenfold.

 

Something else happened on screen, and Yoosung hid his face in Jumin’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man and traced soothing circles on his back. He gladly took the moment to look away from the screen. The movie was a lot creepier than he’d expected, and his fear was even more remarkable since Jumin wasn’t easily frightened. He did know that the fear would likely cause Yoosung to want to stay with him tonight, which was a giddy revelation. More time with his love was always a good thing for Jumin, even if he had to make it through a harrowing horror movie to get it. 

 

The blond’s head lifted slowly as he peeked at the screen. 

 

“Is-is-is she gone?” He whispered. 

 

“For now.” Jumin replied. 

 

They both shifted so that Yoosung could lean against Jumin's chest and watch the movie at the same time. That way, he could easily hide from the screen at the drop of a hat.

 

Jumin smiled at how small and cute he looked, all curled up against his chest. The man played with his lover’s soft hair, enjoying it more than the movie. 

 

Yoosung practically purred as Jumin stroked his hair. It felt really good, especially considering how long it'd been since he'd been touched so tenderly. 

 

The movie was holding Jumin’s attention less and less as it went on; all he could think about was the lovely man in his arms. He was quite glad once the lights came up. He stretched a little as he stood, and put his jacket back on. Yoosung rose as well, but he was fearfully glancing around the room, as if looking for something. 

 

“Yoosung. Have you lost something?” His gaze snapped to Jumin and he shook himself.

 

“Huh? No. I’m fine.” Jumin raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

 

“If you say so. Are you ready to leave?” Yoosung nodded, pulling out his phone. Driver Kim and the bodyguard approached them, at Jumin’s beckoning.

 

“Ready to go, Mr. Han?” He nodded, and Driver Kim led them outside, with the bodyguard flanking them. 

 

Yoosung continued sending hurried glances around himself all the way to the car. Jumin didn’t mention it. He recognized the glances for what they were, knew it was probably just because of the movie. Yoosung always did things like that when he witnessed something frightening, or even mildly alarming. Looking around himself constantly, becoming alert at the slightest noise or touch - Jumin had seen it all before. And he knew  _ exactly  _ what would be coming next.

 

“Hey, Jumin?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I stay over tonight?” Jumin laughed inwardly. 

 

“Of course. You’re always welcome.” Yoosung sighed in relief.  _ Thank God for my wonderful boyfriend. I never could’ve slept tonight otherwise. _

 

“It-it’s not cause I’m afraid or anything! I just really missed you.” Jumin smiled and gave him a searingly passionate close-mouthed kiss. Simply a taste of what was to come. He pulled back, and spoke in Yoosung’s ear.

 

“I missed you too. I’m always glad to have you.”  _ And I most definitely  _ will  _ have you. I apologize in advance Yoosung, but you may not be able to go to school tomorrow. _

 

Later, when they were done “catching up”, Yoosung lay encapsulated in Jumin’s arms, facing his broad chest. He looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock and, seeing that it was almost 3 a.m., sighed.  _ Ha. Looks like I wasn’t sleeping tonight after all. _

~

 

The next morning, Jumin admired the myriad marks he’d left on his lover’s skin. He may have been a little too aggressive, but he knew Yoosung hadn’t minded.

 

Jumin wanted to take a picture, but he also didn’t want to risk waking him up. So, he settled for appreciating the bruises, hickeys, and bites that decorated the enticing fair skin. 

 

Jumin couldn’t deny himself anymore, and stroked one of the marks on Yoosung’s hip.

 

His boyfriend woke up and tried to sit up, as Jumin was, and immediately winced.

 

“Your back?” The blond nodded. “I apologize if I...overexerted you last night.”

 

“No, no, don’t worry about it! I’m sure I can get notes from people, cause there’s no way I’m walking.” Yoosung laughed and winced again. “Ouch! My abs sorta hurt too.”

 

“Do you need me to kiss it better?” Jumin deadpanned. Yoosung laughed without meaning to, and winced again.

 

“I think I’ll be alright in a few hours, but thank you.” His stomach suddenly growled. “But, I could definitely use some food.” Jumin stood from the bed, and Yoosung saw the multitude of scratches branding his back and torso. 

 

“Oh, shit! What happened to you, Jumin?!” The man turned back to Yoosung.

 

“Hm?” Yoosung gestured at the scratches, and Jumin gave a small smirk.

 

“You happened. If you think I’m bad, take a look at yourself, love.” With that, he left. He shut the door quietly. Yoosung looked down at himself, only now seeing the marks on his own body.

 

“...That’ll be fun to cover up tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was actually worried about being super late with this chapter, but I'm not! Huzzah! Plus, this is the longest one I've written so far, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Please leave a comment if you liked it, if you have suggestions, or if you spot a grammatical/spelling error. Also, you can find me on tumblr in case you wanna talk, or give suggestions, or talk about headcanons, or literally anything else. It's the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com. (TheBaddestBitch is lonely, please come talk to me bros) Thank you again for reading ^^
> 
> P.S. I've got bad news and good news. Bad news = I'm almost completely dry of ideas for 'The Librarian', so I think I may end it soon T_T However, if YOU'VE got some, feel free to shoot 'em my way!   
> Good news = I have another Jusung fic that I'd like to start uploading soon!! I think ya'll are gonna like it~~ I hope so, anyway. Thanks for reading this far, if you did! Once I start talking I just don't stop ;;;; and it doesn't usually even make sense ;;;;; Forgive me orz


End file.
